new year
by sexybabe89
Summary: what happens when to people you would least expect have feeling for each other. same story but different to my last one.
1. Chapter 1

**It was the last night of summer vacation and everyone was so sad .some were at home sleeping preparing what they were going to wear next year. Others were staying over each others house.**

Manny- Omg its going to be so much fun Em, we are going in 11th grade

Emma- I kno I cant belive it ethier I just hope nothing bad happens this year

Emma stoped talking and started thinking about jay and how much fun the use to have together. Not just at the ravine at others places that no knew about just them

Manny**-** Em are u even listing to me, what should I wear to school tomorrow

Emma**-** Manny everything you are going to wear will look good on you im going to sleep ill talk to you tomorrow

Jay and alex were making out in his car. He was so happy when she decided to take her back after the whole getting her sick. But Alex wasn't on jay mind emma was he still thought about her everyday the way they would fight but it wouldn't mean anything and ….. he couldn't even remember the last time they were together. But this was the firt year he ever wanted to go to school. Alex sinced something wrong.

Alex- Jay whats wrong

Jay- Nothing alex I just cant belive the summer is over and we have to start school again. Im really sleepy alex mind if I take you home

Alex- Sure no problem

Jay wasent really sleepy he just wanted to see Emma. So he parked his car down the street and crawled in her little window that she use 2 use so much. Jay was about to wake Emma until he saw to heads in her bed. But he kept looking until he saw emma and woke her up

Emma- Jay!

Jay- Shhhhhhhhhh I need to talk to you will you plez come out side

Emma- What do u want jay

Jay- Just come out side plez

Emma debated on rather she should stay here or meet jay but then she put on slippers and went outside……. Jay saw what emma had on and kept starring she had on a tight tank top and boxers

Emma - Jay wat do u want

Jay- I just want…….


	2. first day of school

emma- **Jay what do you want**

jay- I just want you emma and the feeling I have inside me is saying you want me to

emma- Why would you think I wanted you jay. What we had last year was pure physical

jay- Emma you and I both know that we had more then physical feeling when we were sort of together

emma- Yea we did jay but that was then and this is now and plus you have alex now the one you are in love with so u should be happy….. look I got to go now I don't wanna be sleepy for school tomorrow

jay- Bye emma I love u

Emma stood still while she saw jay get in to his car and drive away

_Did he say love? Thought emma_

The next day in school everyone was happy to be back but also sad to know they were stuck here for anther year

Ash- Paige wow you look so different… ash you look more like manny did 2 years ago

Paige- No I do not ash beside im only dressing like that today… does anyone know if spinner will be here this year and if hes dating manny again

Ash- Paige how would I kno

Marco- But I know…. paige why are u so worried about manny I mean you treated her like crap when she won prom queen

Paige- Marco do we have to keep briging that up… me and manny a friends now… anyway what about spinner

Marco- Hes going to be here today and hes not dating manny they broke up before he got kicked out of school

Paige- And no one told me about this … how am I suppose to get back together with him if I don't kno these things

Paige walks away clearly pissed off while manny and emma walk into school

Manny-

Em, this is going 2 be fun especially with the new car my mom bought me… hey I will see u in homeroom chester over here

Emma walks away till she see jay waiting for her at her locker

Jay- Emma can we talk in here plez

Emma- Go back to your girlfriend jay and leave me alone

Jay- Ok emma you made it clear Ill leave u alone

Emma then became sad part of her wanted jay then part of her didn't like was he really for real or was he just playing mind games with her like he usually does with other girls…. Emma had to stop thinking cuz the bell rang telling her she was 3 mins away from being late to home room with simpson again.emma gets in the class and sits next to manny.

Emma- Manny who's the new kid in the back

Manny- I don't know but hes so much hotter then chester

Mr. Simpson- Ok guys welcome to media immersion im going to be your teacher…. and as I here we have a new student Derriek will you please come up and say something about yourself

Derriek came up

Derriek- Ok well im from L.A and I have no idea where any of my classes are and that's about it

Mr. Simpson- Well is there anyone that would like to take Derriek around school

Derriek- Can I choose though

Mr. Simpson- Yes

Derriek- Ok I choose her

Derriek choose Manny

Manny- me

Derriek- yea

Mr. Simpson- You can go now if u guys want

Derriek and manny leave the classroom and manny is starting to tell him where some of the rooms are.

Derriek- Manny I know where all my classes are Manny

Manny- I thought u said u didn't

Derriek- I lied

Mrs. Kwan- Ok 12 grade is going to hard but I think u guys can do it

Hazel- Ok I thought we had simpson this year

Paige- Well things change hun…. so whats going on with u and jimmy

Hazel- Well we haven't been the same since…………

Hey guys a cliff hanger again I kno I said I would stop the story but I lied and Im going to do more on my other story

Love ya

Review plezs


End file.
